1. Field
The following description relates generally to gender detection and, more particularly, to gender detection in mobile phones.
2. Background
A target market is the market segment to which a particular product is marketed. The market segment is often defined by age, socio-economic grouping, or by gender. In order to provide targeted marketing on mobile phones to a gender defined market segment without specifically asking for information, a gender detection algorithm may be used to determine gender from voice input to the mobile phones. Existing gender detection algorithms are not sufficiently accurate. As such, there is a need for an improved gender detection algorithm for use in mobile phones.